ViViD: Across the border RENO X SHIN
by xXTheMatureAudienceXxTMA
Summary: A fanfic of two memebers from the visual kei band ViViD Reno x Shin
1. Chapter 1

I finally shut my eyes as i slouched down into the chair. "That's a good one!" I heard Iv laugh and and then the stage door slammed shut. "Ya, i'll catch you later! Bye you guys!" I heard Ryoga shout and then slowly close the door. "Bye..." I murmured sleepily after him. I felt a hand tap my shoulder. "Come on, uh i'll give you a ride." I heard Reno say and get his keys off the table. I looked up at him shyly and said," Are you sure? I mean, i usually just stay at the motel down the street when i'm too tired to walk home." He flashed a smile and said," Yea." I followed him to his car and lazily got inside. My stomach churned and i inhaled the sweet scent of what was like watermelon. I enjoyed it, as weird as it sounded. The fragrance traveled all the way to my lungs, driving my senses wild, and i gave a smile. "You like what you smell? It's a new scent for those car air fresheners 'thingies', i thought i'd try it out." Reno said with a laugh and turned the car on.

Shortly after i heard the car come to a stop. "Where are we?" I said and let out a yawn as i reached for the door. " Hmph, you'll find out." He whispered and i had an uneasy feeling about this. I fixed my red sweatshirt and eventually followed him to the door. "Ugh, i'm so tired..." i said tiredly and brought my hands to my eyes, to try to rub the sleepiness out of them. I looked up to see Reno his hair still styled, part over his face and another part partially curled and flipped to the other side. Everything was starting to become a blur again. I was just too exhausted and i began to feel shaky. My legs began to buckle, my chest began to tighten, and my eyes began to droop. "Hey, Shin!" I Heard Reno urgently state and i felt his arms embrace me. His concerned tone in his voice then changed as he said," Shin can i ask you something?" I uncomfortably nodded and felt my back hit the wall. " Do you believe in love?" I had i feeling i knew where this was going. I swallowed hard and replied," Um, yea I do. Why?" I heard him let out a soft laugh and then it became silent. I felt his arm wrap around my back and lead me beside him. I stumbled with him as my eyes kept trying to stay open.

Only minutes later, my eyes had closed softly shut and i felt hands gently take hold of my sweat shirt and pull it off. I was getting hot and my face became red as i felt my body lean back and sink into something soft. I struggled to pry my eyes open and i felt the weight of another body come over me. "Um, Reno i don't..." I stuttered and began to tiredly squirm in his arms." I felt the warm air soon each my skin as he lifted up my shirt and took it off, throwing it onto the floor and brought his hand to my chest. The sensation of something slimy and oily layered itself over my skin, and then everywhere as i became fully bare. That same sweet scent that i had contacted earlier had excited my senses and i brought my hands to his shoulders. " I love you... Shin." I heard him whisper in the darkness and my eyes opened slightly to meet his gaze. I looked at him nervously and my heart that was already racing, began to pound harder and harder inside my ribcage.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt humilated. My heart ached at the thought, but at the same time it jumped, knowing the fact that he wanted to caress me. I was scared and excited, considering the fact i felt excited bothered me. My mind was confused and now i was awake, feeling the touch of his fingers smothering whole body with the sweet scented oil. I would have never guessed he was such a romantist. "Reno..." I breathed out and fixed my eyes on the dim cieling as he nuzzled his face into my chest, bringing his hands up to my shoulders and moving even closer. I felt his lips at my ear. "Yea, Shin?" He breathed and my ear tingled at the sound of his voice. I was at a loss for words and my face reddened. I heard nothing but silence, the touch of fingers loosen and my body become numb. I opened my eyes to see him, staring at me with a soft expression on his face, his arms tightly around my back and mine back over my head. My toes curled into the soft comforter and my eyes widened. "I love you... Shin..." Reno whispered, bringing my neck in close, so i could hear him loud and clear. With those words i let him do as he please. My eyes burned with nervousness, my face became red, and i began to get flustered.

I had never done.. It.

Skin brushed against mine as my fingers pressed deep into his back. "Stop... Reno..." I shyly said, closing my eyes tight. It felt good, but i couldn't handle it. It was just too much. "I know you like it Shin, I won't hurt you, promise..." he purred as he cleched me tighter and brought me into him. My eyes widened and my lips parted. My toes curled and my fingers could barely hold onto him, twisting in his hair. He pulled back only seconds later and kissed my chest then my neck and eventually met my lips. I can't believe he did that... The sensation... The fear, the lust... "i love you Reno..." I panted and met his lips again.


End file.
